melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Unoriginal (ft. Remy Ma)
“Unoriginal” is a song by American band Babyface, featuring Remy Ma from their second studio album, “Streetwalker”. It was released on July 28, 2019, by Atlantic Records as the album's lead single and impacted American contemporary hit radio. The song was written by Remy Ma and Khalifa with Taylor Parks, Oscar Holter, Matt Friedman, and Whiskey Water and was produced by Holter and Friedman. Background Following the simultaneous release of Babyface’s "Tringle" in August 2019, Babyface embarked on her worldwide second headlining "I Am Babyface Tour". Which saw their visit 23 cities nationwide with several international dates in Europe. Initially the tour and release of "Tringle" release was a reintroduction for Babyface into the industry with a major label backing that had been lacking from her previous label. At the time a large portion of the album had already been recorded, While the "Tringle" was set to appear on Babyface’s second album as the first three singles from the album that would each receive service to top 40 radio at different stages leading up to the impending album release. During the tour, Day’s father Joel died in November due to struggles with addiction and she also broke up with her boyfriend of two years. Following the end of 2018, Melanie took a 6-day rest from work during the first week of January, where Melanie booked a hotel and spent time with herself and re-evaluated her life. As a result, Mlanie was unhappy with the approach the album was taking and decided to "take control" and begun re-recording and re-writing the entire album to fit her new feelings and emotions. The end result was the "Infectious" lead single Composition “Unoriginal" is an up-tempo pop and R&B song that infuses twangy guitar rhythms, with a running duration of three minutes and 15 seconds. It was written by Remy Ma, Taylor Parks, Cameron Thomaz, Jason Dean, Oscar Holter, Matt Friedman and Joseph Kirkland while the songs production was handled by Matt Friedman and Oscar Holter for Wolf Cousins Productions. Noah "Mailbox" Passovoy handled the songs vocal production along with Day and Melanie, which were recorded by Ryan Gladieux and Noah "Mailbox" Passovoy at Atlantic Studios and EastWest Studios in Hollywood, California. The track was engineered for mix by John Hanes, and mixed by Serban Ghenea at Mixstar Studios in Virginia Beach, VA. It was mastered by Tom Coyne at Sterling Sound in New York. Reception Idolator gave the song a positive review in which Rachel Sonis called the track a "smash" with an "infectious" chorus. Bradley Stern of PopCrush praised the song for being "equal parts grown and gritty" and reminding fans why Babyface first rose to popularity. Noting the authenticity with which Melanie expresses the song's anger, David Watt of UK music blog All Noise wrote that "Unoriginal" allows both singers to "realize her full potential. Music Video The official music video for "Unoriginal" was released on July 28, 2020, through Zella and Melanie’s YouTube channel. Lyrics You’re unoriginal That’s a factual Stop copying me Cause baby, you’ll still be unoriginal Don’t want to collaborate Imagine being like that and still wanting to collaborate Can’t relate, don’t know what that’s like Should’ve messaged me behind curtains instead of behind my back Don’t be another one and pull out fake stats Cause baby I can see right through that crap My water is pure you’re is tap You do rag doll, I do dance Bet you wished he was in your damn pants Now don’t blame me for going on a long rant You’re unoriginal That’s a factual Stop copying me Cause baby, you’ll still be unoriginal Don’t be unoriginal, unoriginal I’m the only, true Melanie, it’s official Why are you still trying to be me, how unoriginal You’re unoriginal That’s a factual Stop copying me Cause baby, you’ll still be unoriginal Yeah don’t be unoriginal, doll If my team wanted a backup vocalist You and your voice wouldn’t survive roll call I demand justice that’s biblical So unoriginal, it should be criminal You’re already too old for this game, you can’t even go digital Trying to mock me, bitch you’re fictional You say my mom loves you more but baby that’s called conditional You thought you did something there but your life is still as miserable You can call me a bitch but I’m individual Insult me, I don’t do anything but I insult you, you go mental, go back to the hospital The only time I want you alone, baby, is if I can kill you, I’ll be happy You’re like wikipedia, you like saying shit but you’re still as un-credible You’re unoriginal That’s a factual Stop copying me Cause baby, you’ll still be unoriginal Don’t be unoriginal, unoriginal I’m the only, true Melanie, it’s official Why are you still trying to be me, how unoriginal You’re unoriginal That’s a factual Stop copying me Cause baby, you’ll still be unoriginal You’re unoriginal That’s a factual Stop copying me Cause baby, you’ll still be unoriginal Go sit in the corner and think about what you’ve done Say that shit again and I’ll break your toy gun ‘Suppose you meant to have some fun Then why did you make me run Go sit in the corner and think about what you’ve done Is it that crazy to think about what you’ve done You’ve done crazier, I’ve seen you eat your fathers dung Found out you got eproctophilia when i saw your dick shooting out your pants when you started bullshitting with the runs You’re unoriginal That’s a factual Stop copying me Cause baby, you’ll still be unoriginal Don’t be unoriginal, unoriginal I’m the only, true Melanie, it’s official Why are you still trying to be me, how unoriginal You’re unoriginal That’s a factual Stop copying me Cause baby, you’ll still be unoriginal You’re unoriginal That’s a factual Stop copying me Cause baby, you’ll still be unoriginal Category:Singles Category:Melanie Martinez Category:Babyface Category:2019 Category:Zella Day